


Hap'loo-een

by JehBeeEh



Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Good Dad Steve Rogers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Dada? Dada!” Peter called out as soon as the elevator doors opened.“Don’t worry, we’ll find him,” Steve replied with a laugh as Peter kept shrieking out for his dad, making every head pop up from behind the computer screens of the 11th Floor of Stark Tower.Steve could feel his cheeks flush at all the oohs and ahs that came from the staff as he walked across the rows of desk towards the boardroom he’d been told Tony was in. Him and Peter visiting Tony always got plenty of attention. Them in full Halloween costumes was a sight to behold.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981225
Comments: 47
Kudos: 328
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Hap'loo-een

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, friends!! :) Hope you have a safe and fun holiday, even if you must stay in. And, hopefully this little bit of Superfamily fluff helps.
> 
> For Tony Stark Bingo  
> Card: 4058  
> Square: A4 - Image of Stark Tower

“Dada? Dada!” Peter called out as soon as the elevator doors opened.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him,” Steve replied with a laugh as Peter kept shrieking out for his dad, making every head pop up from behind the computer screens of the 11th Floor of Stark Tower.

Steve could feel his cheeks flush at all the oohs and ahs that came from the staff as he walked across the rows of desk towards the boardroom he’d been told Tony was in. Him and Peter visiting Tony always got plenty of attention. Them in full Halloween costumes was a sight to behold.

“DADA!” Peter shrieked as they got closer to the boardroom.

“Peter, indoor voice. People are working, bug. Indoor voice,” Steve tried to remind him, a feat that had seemed unachievable since Peter’d been born, really.

“I’dor?”

“Yes, soft voice.”

“ _DADA_ ,” the toddler scream-whispered, causing a few people around them to laugh, prompting Peter to erupt in excited – and _loud_ – giggles.

The door Steve was aiming for opened, and a very confused Tony rolled into sight and poked his head out, causing Peter to let out a high-pitched squeal of delight as his arms and legs flailed excitedly. Tony’s resulting smile was worth the commotion they’d caused.

“Petey! What are you doing here, munchkin?” Tony called out. He got out of his chair and was leaving the boardroom heading towards them, so Steve set Peter down and readjusted his costume as Peter tried to set out at a run towards Tony.

“Hap’loo-een. Hap’loo-een!” Peter exclaimed as he toddle-ran towards Tony, the bottom snowball of his Olaf costume getting in the way of his legs, causing him to drift sideways just a bit as he tried to reach his dad. “Peppa! Hap’loo-eeeeeeen!” he exclaimed when he spotted Pepper behind Tony.

“Happy Halloween, sweetheart. Are you Olaf?” Pepper asked him, even though she’d been hearing all about the costume for weeks now.

“Ola!” Peter stopped in his tracks and threw his hands up in the air and danced from foot to foot as he twirled.

“Did he get into the candy or something?” Tony shot an amused look at Steve, both of them smiling that proud-smitten parental smile they’d had plastered on their faces for the past 15 months since Peter had come into their life.

“I wish I could blame it on that. He’s just been really excited since he woke up this morning. Insisted on wearing his costume for nap time even.”

“And insisted you wear yours, I see?” Pepper teased.

Steve looked at the floor as his hand instinctively went to the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks burn. He’d tried to convince his son to let him dress in anything else – even his Captain America suit would have been better, really. But no, Peter had thrown a tantrum at the mere mention of changing into anything but his own costume, so Steve had decided to pick his battle for the day and this wasn’t going to be it.

“I think you look incredibly handsome,” Tony told him. He’d closed the distance between them and picked up Peter along the way. He wrapped his free arm around Steve’s waist and kissed his husband.

Steve smiled sweetly back at him. “Well, I’m very happy you think that ‘cause he insisted I bring these along.”

“S’en. S’EN!” Peter cheered and clapped the moment Steve pulled out the antlers he had tucked in the back pocket of his trousers.

Tony’s smile dropped as he spotted the headband with the stuffed antlers they’d found as part of his costume. “You cannot be serious,” he sighed.

“Hey, I talked him down, he wanted the full thing. The compromise was _me_ in full costume instead of just the hat and wig for both of us. You owe me.”

“Dada, S’en?” Peter asked, confused as to why his precious Dada had not enthusiastically jumped at the chance to put on part of his costume. Steve had to stifle a laugh as Peter’s expression grew more and more confused.

Tony looked at Peter and the moment he saw his sad and confused little face, Steve knew their son had won. Steve didn’t wait for Tony to confirm, instead going in and placing the headband on his husband’s head, gently kissing his temple as he did.

“I love you,” he whispered to Tony’s ear, facing away from their child. “But you still owe me so, so much right now.”

“Look over here guys,” Pepper called out, Steve only spotting her phone at the last second. “This will look great on the company Instagram.”

“Pep-“ Tony started. He was cut off by a sharp glare from Pepper that told him this was happening whether he liked it or not. He groaned before setting Peter down, who made a beeline for Pepper – albeit a not so straight one as his balance was tested numerous times again – demanding to see the pictures she’d taken.

Steve turned to his husband and kissed him on the nose as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. “You make a really cute Sven.”

Tony chuckled, arms crossing behind Steve’s neck. “You look really cute too, Kristoff. He’s been a handful today then?”

Steve shook his head, looking over at Peter. “Nah. He was just excited. And really wanted to see you.”

“Thanks for not making me wear the onesie in public.”

“You say that like there won’t be a million pictures of the three of us in full costume on your own Instagram after tonight.” Steve couldn’t help but smile at the sheepish look he got back from Tony.

“Touché. But online and for all my employees to see in person are two very different things.” Tony snuggled in closer to Steve, looking at Peter again. “He’s going to lose his mind when he sees the team in costumes tonight.”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled. The team had offered to dress up as the rest of the cast of Frozen as Peter trick-or-treated on each of their floors. Steve and Tony hadn’t been able to convince them not to, really. “Hopefully Barton as Elsa doesn’t scar him for life though.”

“Well, he’s our kid, so he’ll need therapy anyways. I’m sure they can work it out with him then.”

“On that happy thought, how about we let you guys get back to work.”

“We were just finished actually. Pepper and I were just chatting, and I was thinking of heading up soon. I can go back home with you guys now if you want.”

“Dada hom’?” Peter asked having apparently overheard his dad.

“Damn that Vulcan hearing,” Tony sighed under his breath. He started walking towards Peter, laughing at his excited face. “Yeah, daddy can come home with you guys. That okay with you Olaf?”

Peter cheered as he made his way back to Steve at Tony’s request. When Steve grabbed him and propelled him over his head, Peter squealed happily before wrapping his little arms around Steve’s neck when he settled him properly in his arms.

“Wom ‘ug, Papa.”

“Oh, thank you, baby. I like warm hugs too,” Steve smiled as he squeezed Peter in his arms and shook lightly from side to side, making Peter laugh.

Tony grabbed his phone from the boardroom, and after saying goodbye to Pepper, they set off towards the elevator with Peter humming a meddled mix of various Frozen songs between waving at everyone and wishing them a Hap’loo-een.


End file.
